Whalepaw
WHALEPAW “Don't let a majestic and beautiful appearance be the only thing you see, because a whale is not only that, it can be a strong killer too.” General Information Character Created On: 7/25/2017 Current Name: Whalepaw Name Meaning: Whale- For his blue colored pelt. paw- Comes with his apprenticeship. Nicknames: Whale Past Names: Whalekit Future Names: Whalestep Gender: Male Status: Alive and Active Death Date: Unknown Cause of Death: N/A Physical Appearance Cat Breed: Mother: Munchkin & British Shorthair Father: Russian Blue Whalepaw: Munchkin- 20%- Makes up his height and some facial features British Shorthair- 10%- The partial length of his fur Russian Blue- 70%- Makes up the color of his fur and most of his appearance Age: '''6 Moons '''Age in Human Years: '''10 years '''How old he appears to be: '''A little younger than his actual age. '''Body Type: '''Normal '''Build: '''Whalepaw is short and kind of stubby, he is on the thin side currently due to not keeping a proper diet lately. '''Posture: '''Slouches slightly '''Pelt texture/thickness: '''Whalepaw's fur is very short and is thin which makes it easier for his opponents to get past fur and scratch his skin. His fur is somewhat grimy, though. '''Pelt: '''Whalepaw's pelt is mostly shades of blue-ish gray mixed with ash gray. Though there is very diluted tabby markings that do not show up well on his legs, face, and tail. '''Fur patterns: '''Very diluted tabby markings on his legs, face, and tail. '''Head shape: '''Whalepaw has a very round face. '''Eye Description: '''Whalepaw has large, curious eyes that are green with blue and golden flecks in them. '''Claw length/color: '''His off-white claws are on the shorter side, and are pretty thin. '''Tail type/length: '''Whalepaw has a long fluffy-ish tail. '''Ear length: '''Whalepaw's ears are shorter and stubby. '''Distinctive Characters: '''Whalepaw's odd feature would be his grimy pelt and large, curious green eyes that are very eye-catching. '''Scars: '''Whalepaw has a small scar below his left eye. '''Extras: '''Whalepaw has somewhat shorter fur on his right cheek where he was burnt with a fire a long time ago. '''Scent: '''Whalepaw smells of carnations and honey. '''Clan Information Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Past Groups: '''None '''Current Clan: '''CarnationClan '''Rank: '''Medicine Cat Apprentice '''Past Ranks: '''Kit, Loner '''Future Ranks: '''Medicine Cat, Elder '''Beliefs: '''Whalepaw is a strong believer in StarClan. '''Family Information Mother: '''Unknown Loner/Kittypet/Rogue '''Father: '''Unknown Loner/Kittypet/Rogue '''Siblings: '''3 Unknown Siblings (2 brothers, 1 sister) '''Birth Order: '''1st brother, 2nd brother, sister, then Whalepaw '''Love Life Sexuality: '''Heterosexual (attracted to the opposite gender) '''Past Crushes: '''N/A '''Current Crushes: '''N/A '''Past Mates: '''N/A '''Current Mate: '''N/A '''Kits: '''None '''Adopted Kits: '''None '''Cats who are crushing on Whalepaw: '''Unknown/None '''Cats Whalepaw is crushing on: '''None '''Turn ons: Physically- Whalepaw is attracted to slender, tall she-cats with a ginger, brown, gray, or black pelt. He has a love for golden eyes and long fur. Personality- Whalepaw is attracted to she-cats who are kind and adventurous, loyal and strong fighters. Will allow him to speak, but are also able to say what they're thinking. Turn offs: Physically- Whalepaw is uninterested in big, muscular she-cats with short fur. Personality- Whalepaw is uninterested in snappy, rude/mean, self-absorbed she-cats. Other Relationships Past Friends: '''None '''Past Best Friends: '''None '''Current Friends: '''Stormcloud, Silverlight, Nightstar, Oakkit, Pale '''Current Best Friends: '''None '''Past Mentor: '''Self-taught '''Current Mentor: '''Graydusk '''Past Apprentices: '''None '''Current Apprentices: '''N/A '''Past Enemies: '''None '''Current Enemies: '''None '''Cats that Whalepaw admires/looks up to: '''None '''Extra Zodiac Sign: '''Pisces '''Theme Song: '''Undecided '''Disabilities: '''None Currently '''Voice: '''Whalepaw has a quiet, squeaky, but cheerful voice. '''Backstory Kithood Whalepaw (Whalekit) can barely remember his Kithood, all he knows is that when he was old enough, he was thrown into the forest by his family. Unsure of where to go he wondered around until he was 6 moons. Apprenticehood Whalepaw was found wondering the territory of CarnationClan by their cats. He was skinny and clearly lost, so they took him in either out of pity or out of kindness. Whalepaw went off with the patrol. Nightstar and the others gladly took him in and allowed him to sleep in the Apprentice's Den. While in the clan he has bumped into many cats on the first day, hoping they consider him a friend, just like he does them. Warriorhood --- Elderhood --- Death --- Personality Introvert or Extrovert?: '''Ambivert '''Optimistic or Pessimistic?: '''Depends '''Personality Traits Good Traits Fun-loving- He really loves to have fun, and he isn't afraid to ask to go out to the forest to hunt, or have some fun. Kind- He cares for the cats around him, and isn't afraid to show that by helping them. Joyful- He is always full of joy and isn't afraid to show that. Loyal- He is a loyal cat and would stand by someone who he cares for's side until he died. Neutral Traits Talkative- He can be social very easy, but it isn't one of his best traits because he can start to talk too much. Unpredictable- He can be unpredictable, if it's what he's going to say or do. Noncompetitive- He isn't competitive and would rather wait than challenge some cat. Quiet- He can become very quiet is he has been upset or in trouble. Bad Traits Childish- He can act like a kit and easily get into trouble for not being one. Confused- He can easily get confused, and not understand. Delicate- He's very delicate and somewhat sensitive (not like he'll cry at a mean glance/every mean comment). Annoying- He's realized he can be a pest, and start to become annoying when he starts talking too much. Likes Learning- He loves to learn new things, if it's hunting, battling or herbs! The stars- He's always been curious about the stars, and believes the brightest ones are his loyal ancestors. Being useful- He loves to be useful and help in patrols, or anything! Frogs- He's always enjoyed the taste of frogs for some reason. Dislikes Drama- He does not like drama at all and steers away as soon as he can tell there is drama. Being ignored- He hates to be ignored, and can't stand it! Cats who complain- He thinks cats who complain are annoying if they complain too much. Hot weather- He has never liked hot weather, because of his dark fur, it attracts the sun more and it makes him hot. Fears Large Birds- Ever since he saw a large bird swoop down to grab a mouse as a kit he has been afraid of them since. Spiders- He was almost bitten by one and panicked. Failure- He's scared to do something wrong, if that's being disloyal or forgetting. Death- He's scared of his death, and can't imagine it. But, he does know when he dies StarClan will be their for him. Skills Sight: '''7/10 '''Taste: '''6/10 '''Smelling: '''8/10 '''Hearing: '''7.5/10 '''Feeling: '''9/10 '''Faith: '''9.5/10 '''Flexibility: '''5/10 '''Strength: '''5/10 '''Endurance: '''5/10 '''Stamina: '''7/10 '''Hunting: '''5/10 '''Hunting in the dark: '''3.5/10 '''Fighting: '''6/10 '''Fighting in the dark: '''4/10 '''Fishing: '''3/10 '''Speed: '''6/10 '''Jumping: '''3/10 '''Climbing: '''5/10 '''Stealth: '''7/10 '''Herbs: '''8/10 '''Tree Jumping: '''2/10 '''Swimming: '''3/10 '''Teaching: '''4/10 '''Focus: '''7.5/10 '''Fighting Style: Whalepaw is quick, and graceful on his feet and is able to think quickly about his advantages. However, he would not wish to kill his opponent, and will not fight unless necessary or for defense. Best Skills: His smelling is very keen, along with his stealth, making it easy for him to track down some cat/something. He can also go a surprising amount of time without sleep. Terrain where Whalepaw is most effective: Whalepaw is most effective in places with trees, rocks, things to climb and use against his opponents. Terrain where Whalepaw is least effective: Whalepaw is least effective in large, open places or dark, marshy places. It distracts him from his opponents. Quotes “You'll never know what's out there if you act like a coward in this bush!” -Whalekit to himself Trivia * Whalepaw will die to.. Sun cancer. He will catch it from the heat on his sensitive ears and it will begin to spread. * Whalepaw never knew any of his family aside from his sister's name, which was Deadkit. * Whalepaw was almost bitten by a large, clear spider, that was poisonous and could've died! * Whalepaw has never had to swim across any lake/river. * Whalepaw would never eat a vole unless tricked it was a mouse! * Whalepaw had not met a single cat while he was a kit! * Whalepaw was going to be a female character. * Whalepaw was originally going to be a tuxedo-cat with blue eyes. * Whalepaw has never met a cat he hasn't liked. * Whalepaw instantly assumes you're his friend as soon as you meet him. Category:Original Characters Category:Outdated Pages